


Not Quite Hogwarts [Podfic]

by Fleur Rochard (fleurrochard)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Professors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-05 11:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurrochard/pseuds/Fleur%20Rochard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Merlin blows up his office (entirely by accident), he has to move into Arthur's office. Arthur is not amused. Oh, and then there's a new tenure position announced. It all ends a bit differently than Arthur imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Quite Hogwarts [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PuckB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuckB/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Not Quite Hogwarts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/570561) by [eledhwenlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eledhwenlin/pseuds/eledhwenlin). 



> The great cover was made by [kalakirya](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya). <3

**Length:** 2:49:35  
 **Download:** [MP3](http://fleur.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Merlin/eledhwenlin%20-%20Not%20Quite%20Hogwarts.zip) (zip, 154 MB) ||| [M4B](http://fleur.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Merlin/eledhwenlin%20-%20Not%20Quite%20Hogwarts.m4b) (80.2 MB)  
Please right click and "Save As".


End file.
